Masks
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Takes place after War breaks the Seventh Seal and primarily centers around Death. As the Three Kingdoms try to rebuild, Death comes across somebody who makes him rethink his role as a Rider, what he really wants to be, and be with. Meanwhile, the Three Kingdoms are forced to face another threat to Balance.


**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello everybody! I'm so happy to announce that this is my first ever Darksiders fanfiction! XD I started getting interested in the Darksiders franchise and I cannot lie, Death really caught my attention and Michael Wincott's voice suits him so beautifully! I actually really wanted to do a fanfiction just because of Death, but I had a really hard time coming up with anything that was good. Then this idea came up in my head and just kept on getting bigger and better until I came out with the story I'm about to present to you right now! I've said it before and I'll say it again, I despise getting a story started because I feel like I'm taking up a lot of time setting up a story. So if it seems like I feel like I'm rushing past the first couple chapters, it's probibally because I am. ^\\\^ But that does not mean that I will not make this crap, because I took a lot of time preparing this story so that you may enjoy it. And now that my announcement is over, let's get started! XD**

**(Story)**

"No...not alone." War exclaimed in his husky tone as he held up the broken Seventh Seal, almost like he was pointing it towards something. Uriel looked towards where he was pointing in the sky, and noticed three colored comets, all of them heading towards the same place on Earth. The colors and precise direction that the comets were landed could only mean one thing: the other Horsemen of the Apocalypse are arriving. Uriel immediately turned to her fellow Hellguard warriors.

"Men, move out!" She commanded. They all took the the sky awaiting for her to lead them to their next location. She took a final glance at War will a look of content and respect before she took to the sky. War took a moment to watch them fly off and make sure that they were completely out of site before making his next move. War calmly walked over to the side of the building and peered over the edge, noticing a few figures slightly moving below. War heaved a sigh before leaping in the air, bracing himself to hit the ground. He landed with a noticeable thud, and paused for a moment to let the stinging sensation leave his ankles. When the painful sensation finally left him, he stood up and looked into the smoke riddled section of the road. When the smoke cleared, familiar figures appeared from them, brushing away residue from their crash landing. But the first one to acknowledge War's presence was the oldest and darkest looking of the three.

"Death." War said with a hint of satisfaction at seeing a face so familiar after so many centuries.

"War." Death said, with just as much relief in his voice. His brother was free and safe, as was Strife and his sister Fury. Death and War quickly went over to the twins. Fury turned to her brothers and put an impatient hand on her hip.

"We'll my brothers, here we are, the Seventh Seal broken, calling us..." She said as she pointed at the broken seal still clenched in War's hands.

"But, where are the Demons and Angels who are here to be judged? Where is the battle Strife and I kept on hearing about. Where...is our fight?" Fury said with a hiss in her voice as she sternly looked at War. He heaved a heavy sigh as he realized he was going to have to explain the story to Fury.

"Abbadon wanted to destroy Hell before the appointed Apocalypse time. The Charred Council realized this, and set a trap for me to be sent before the..." He began explaining.

"Yes, yes, you were framed, you were set up, we already know all about that mess! I just want to know where the hell the Destroyer is so that we can finally stop going on these wild goose chases and actually get some rust off our weapons!" Fury exclaimed to War. Death just rolled his eyes at her. Her constant impatience was something to be admired. She was more than just a woman of action, she was a warrior, tougher than most of her brothers when the Nephilim were still a race. War was taken aback by her statement.

"The Destroyer is gone now but...you knew I was framed?" War asked his sister.

"We all knew." Strife cut in. Everyone suddenly turned their attention to him.

"You being the only one summoned, the Seventh Seal still intact. We don't even know where the other Seals are, they're simply missing. There's no evidence to support that you, or any of us, we're supposed to be summoned. We knew something wasn't right. So Fury and I went off and did some looking into this situation." Strife reported in as Fury rolled her eyes, clearly bored about talking about their investigation. Death cut in.

"What did you find?" He ordered to his brother.

"We're not sure...it's a difficult piece of information to take in. Did you find anything on your investigation?" Strife asked his elder brother.

"My journey was not necessarily an investigation. It was more like a..." Death began. He was about to continue explaining when there was a noise nearby. The four turned towards where the noise came from: a pile of rubble that now seemed to become alive. The Four made ready to grab their weapons as the pile continue moving. But when some rock finally gave way and a clearing was made, something small and meek emerged from the rubble: a human. The man took one look at the Horsemen and took off in the opposite direction. Death turned his attention back to his shocked siblings.

"...A rescue mission." He finished. Fury turned to her elder brother, a hand on her hip again.

"You resurrected humanity?" She said in disbelief. Death just intensely stared at her.

"To redeem War!" Death exclaimed, quick to defend War and himself. Fury just crossed her arms and looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"You have no idea what you've done have you?" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Death asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes, you restored the people of the Third Kingdom but look around! What do you see?" She asked.

"What do you?" Strife calmly asked his sister.

"I see a barren wasteland. No food supply except for whatever infected and decaying flesh they can find. Water that is poisoned after a century of war and calamity. Death, you resurrected humanity only to send it right back to it's doom!" Fury scolded her brother. Death took a moment to ponder her words. Then cursed at himself when he found out she was absolutely right. But before Fury could scold him any further, they all felt an immense pressure on all of their bodies. The sudden intense feeling of constriction brought them all to their knees as an immense red glow cloaked their bodies. Fury was, of course, the first to speak up.

"Ah! Damn! Not now after we've just been summoned here!" She exclaimed. The pressure only became more intense as they were then funneled through a portal. This pressure was always too immense for even the Four to get used to, but it's message was very clear. They were being summoned to have an audience with the Charred Council.

**(Ending Notes) **

**Ahhh, there, first chapter done. I guess now would be a good time to briefly explain my interpretations of each of the Horsemen. A friend and I agree that age wise Death is the oldest, Fury and Strife are twins, and War is the youngest. Death is the most patient and wisest than the rest of the Four. Strife is very much the same. He's a strategical person and very well rounded. He's the one that comes up with the best plan of attack. Fury is the most impatient of the Four and doesn't care about formalities and not afraid to speak her mind. War isn't as impatient as she is, but I have to be honest...I think he's the most violent and dumbest of the Four. ^\\\^ What are your opinions of the Four? The same, any different?**


End file.
